digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crash815/Chapter 14 - The Rift
The team felt powerful now, all reunited. Not only was the team together, but the Digi-Destined were finally reunited with all of their Digimon. They were face to face with Sandiramon, not to mention Gaiomon’s other cohorts, but it didn’t matter now. Spencer stood with Sethmon at his side. Rachel had Leormon with her. Jack and Upamon were nearby. Penny and Ryudamon were close by with Boone and Puffmon. Tyler stood strong with Lillymon and Moosemon after being reunited with Tokomon. Andy was standing there with Commandramon. Kate was finally reunited with Poromon. Libby stood, guarded by her two armor Digimon, Butterflymon and Mambomon. Matt stood firm with Infermon at his side. “Let’s take this guy down!” Kate said. Suddenly, another digi-egg appeared. This one looked like a flower. “The Digi-Egg of Kindness… Kokuwamon!” She held out her digivice and the metal bug appeared. “Digi-Armor Energize!” <> Kokuwamon armor digivolve to… Chamelemon the Illusion of Kindness Suddenly, something struck Sandiramon. It was a giant black metal sword. “Good, all the children in one place,” Gaiomon came into view, retrieving his sword from where Sandiramon had stood moments ago. “Now I can finish you all off together!” His roar sent a shock wave through the crowd. The group was hit hard. Boone, Jack, Kate, and Tyler were knocked over, protecting their small Digimon from the blast. The blast was powerful enough to knock Sethmon, Moosemon, Chamelemon, Butterflymon, and Mambomon back into Veemon, Lopmon, Kokuwamon, Gatomon, and Neemon. Lillymon and Infermon stood their ground though. “Perish!” Gaiomon shouted, slashing his swords through the air, blasting the group. Infermon and Lillymon were knocked to the ground, where they turned back into Keramon and Palmon. The Digi-Destined were also knocked to the ground, their crests and D-Terminals scattered on the floor. “I’m getting sick of this guy,” Jack growled. “Take him down!” Kate shouted. “Right now!” Tyler yelled. He grabbed the crests and threw them to their owners. <> Puffmon digivolve to… Kyaromon Poromon digivolve to… Hawkmon Tokomon digivolve to… Patamon Upamon digivolve to… Armadillomon Kyaromon digivolve to… Kudamon “Oh please. You have no power compared to me,” Gaiomon said. “We’ve proven that.” “Wrong!” Boone said. “You haven’t faced all of our power!” He turned to the other Tamers. “Are you ready guys? Blue cards!” Their crests began to glow. They nodded. “Digi-Modify… Matrix Digivolution Activate!” <> Kudamon matrix digivolve to… Chirinmon Commandramon matrix digivolve to… Tankdramon Keramon matrix digivolve to… Infermon Ryudamon matrix digivolve to… Hisyarumon Leormon matrix digivolve to… GrappLeomon “Our turn now!” Spencer said. Each of them grabbed one of the D-Terminals. “Renamon!” he shouted, holding out his digivice. She appeared. “Betamon!” Jack shouted, holding out his digivice. The green amphibian Digimon appeared. “Demidevimon!” Kate shouted, holding her digivice. He appeared. “Digi-Armor Energize!” they shouted. <> Neemon armor digivolve to… Prairiemon, the Earth of Kindness Lopmon armor digivolve to… Harpymon, the Claws of Light Demidevimon armor digivolve to… Tylomon, the Jaws of Reliability Betamon armor digivolve to… Rinkmon, the Tornado of Friendship Renamon armor digivolve to… Moosemon, the Antlers of Hope Gatomon armor digivolve to… Swanmon, the Graceful Love Patamon armor digivolve to… Mothmon, the Wings of Knowledge Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Allomon, the Roar of Courage Armadillomon armor digivolve to… Frogmon, the Jump of Sincerity Veemon golden armor digivolve to… Magnamon “Try out new tricked out team!” Spencer said. “Oh please!” Gaiomon growled. He whipped out his second sword. He jumped at Tankdramon first. He slashed Tankdramon with his sword once. He de-digivolved to Missimon, his In-Training form. He slashed at Moosemon with his other sword. Moosemon turned into Viximon. Allomon ran at Gaiomon, trying to hold him back, but Gaiomon simply slashed him as well. He turned into Poromon. “We aren’t strong enough!” Spencer shouted as Gaiomon slashed Mothmon, turning him into Tokomon. He turned to the tamers. “You need to bio-merge!” “We can’t,” Boone said. “We’re not able to bio-merge in the real world.” “Tyler!” Kate shouted. “Kokuwamon and Palmon need to digivolve!” “Right!” Tyler nodded. Their crests glowed. <> Palmon matrix digivolve to… Lillymon Kokuwamon matrix digivolve to… Okuwamon “Enough of you!” Gaiomon slashed both Frogmon and GrappLeomon. They turned into Upamon and Frimon. Another swing of his swords, Prairiemon and Harpymon were turned into Calumon and Kokomon. “Gomamon! Guilmon!” Jack shouted. “Penguinmon!” Kate yelled. “Gazimon!” Libby shouted. “Tentomon!” Tyler shouted. “Gabumon! Gotsumon!” Spencer called. The seven Digimon appeared and the crests glowed. <> Penguinmon matrix digivolve to… Sinduramon Guilmon matrix digivolve to… WarGrowlmon Gazimon matrix digivolve to… Gokuwmon Gotusmon matrix digivolve to… Vermilimon Tentomon matrix digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon Gomamon matrix digivolve to… Zudomon Gabumon matrix digivolve to… WereGarurumon “This is futile,” Gaiomon chuckled, running through their army, he slashed Rinkmon, Tylomon, and Swanmon, turning them into Babydmon, Pinamon, and Salamon. With another swoop, he slashed Zudomon, WereGarurumon, Sinduramon, Vermilimon, and Infermon, turning them into Bukamon, Tsunomon, Chicchimon, Moonmon, and Tsumemon. “I’m running out of ideas!” Spencer shouted in panic. Their army had 24 Digimon, but Gaiomon had already defeated two-thirds of that. “I’m not giving up!” Jack shouted. Suddenly, his crest and his digivice began to glow again. “What’s going on?” Libby gasped. “WarGrowlmon! Digivolve!” Jack shouted. <> WarGrowlmon digivolve to… Gallantmon “Yes! A mega on our side!” Jack smiled. “Oh please,” Gaiomon growled. He slashed Lillymon, MegaKabuterimon, Okuwamon, Gokuwmon, and Hisyarumon all in one swipe, turning them into Tanemon, Motimon, MetalKoromon, Pagumon, and Kyokyomon. “I’m tired of all of you!” he slashed Chirinmon, turning him into Kyaromon. “Now for his human!” Gaiomon flew toward Boone. “Magnamon, get over there!” Spencer yelled, but he even as he said it, he knew Magnamon couldn’t get there in time. As Gaiomon reached Boone, there was a blinding flash of light. When the light cleared, the team was amazed. TigerVespamon was back and he was protecting Boone. “Duke!” Boone gasped. TigerVespamon slashed back, knocking Gaiomon down. “Let’s finish this guy!” Spencer shouted. “Once and for all!” Jack nodded. Gallantmon and Magnamon stood by TigerVespamon. “Mach Stinger Victory!” TigerVespamon shouted, stabbing Gaiomon with his twin blades. “Lightning Joust!” Gallantmon roared, striking Gaiomon with his sword. “Magna Blast!” Magnamon’s entired body glowed and a blast of energy flew from him at Gaiomon creating a huge flash of light. When the light cleared, Gaiomon was lying on the ground. His data was dissolving and TigerVespamon was absorbing it. “Duke! Stop!” Boone shouted. “You can’t absorb that data!” Spencer shouted. “Don’t tell me what to do,” TigerVespamon growled. He stepped toward Spencer. “Hey, wait a second,” Magnamon stepped in the way. TigerVespamon stabbed him. His blade went right through Magnamon’s armor, injuring Magnamon, turning him back into Chibomon. “Get back!” Gallantmon got in the way, but, just like with Magnamon, TigerVespamon slashed him, turning him into Jyarimon. “Duke! Stop it!” Boone ran in front of Spencer. “You need to stop this!” “What’s going on with him?” Libby asked. “He’s being controlled by a virus,” Penny said. “Duke, I know you’re in there, now take control,” Boone said. TigerVespamon looked directly at Boone. In anger, he whipped out his sword and went to slash Boone. Not flinching, Boone stood his ground. As the blade came down, it suddenly stopped an inch from Boone’s face. Suddenly, TigerVespamon dropped his blades. He started screaming and holding his head, as if he was in some sort of pain. Suddenly, sparks and winds started swirling around TigerVespamon. “What’s going on?” Kate said. “This isn’t good,” Penny noted. “What is it?” Tyler asked. “The virus is freaking out and creating a digital rift,” Penny explained. “There’s no telling how this will affect the worlds.” “What?” Spencer gasped. “A digital rift like this could change the very make up of our world, the digital world, or both,” Penny explained. “Spencer, have your team call back your Digimon!” “Right!” Spencer nodded. He, Tyler, Kate, Jack, and Libby called back their auxiliary Digimon. “We have to escape now before it’s too late!” Andy shouted. But it was already too late. TigerVespamon yelled louder than before and there was a flash of light. Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts